The Fall of the House of Xandred
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Back from Eltare, Antonio and Mikayla find their place in the Samurai Rangers, but a message from the past reveals the secret history of Shiba House, the Samurai Rangers, and Master Xandred. Ask yourself this, why was the Shiba Family chosen to fight Master Xandred. Slash, het, femslash, Not Canon Samurai Series conclusion. OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Welcome to the last instalment of Not Canon Samurai Rangers. If you haven't yet, there is an _unfinished_ story entitled Jayden versus the Bully that has the backstory to events in this chapter. This is about a week after the end of The Eltare Adventure. This is, again, the final instalment of Not Canon Samurai Rangers Series, meaning that I will soon be exploring how Megaforce fits into the Rainbow Brotherhood.

* * *

Jayden paced through Shiba House, hands tucked behind his back. He hadn't actually said anything to anyone as he walked, but everyone could tell he was nervous about something. Mia and Emily had already given up trying to get him to talk and headed back into the house to pursue their own activities, but Mike found watching Jayden far more interesting than another round of practice. "What do you think is going on?" Mike asked as Kevin joined him at the table.

"Whatever it is," Kevin replied, "hopefully he'll tell us soon." Kevin seemed to have far more interest in the book he was reading than the odd behavior of their fearless reader, but Mike could tell that he was also watching Jayden go by.

The buzzer for the gate went off and Jayden froze, his head coming up and a look of hope on his face. Ji brushed past him to the intercom, "Hello?" He asked.

"Grocery delivery," a man said, barely understandable over the crackle of the speaker.

"All right," Ji said, "Come around to the left side of the building." Jayden's shoulders slumped and he bowed his head.

"Yes sir," the man replied.

Ji pushed a button and turned to Jayden with a patient expression. "We'll know, Jayden. You need to relax."

Jayden smiled at his mentor tightly and nodded slightly.

"What is going on?" Mike asked, getting to his feet and ducking Kevin's attempt to grab him.

"We're expecting someone to arrive today," Ji said.

There was a knock on the back door and Ji hurried to open it, "Groceries," someone said.

Jayden froze with an odd expression on his face. Mike tilted his head, but Jayden shook his head, the expression vanished behind a bland mask, and he headed for the kitchen. Mike looked at Kevin, who shook his head no frantically, then followed Jayden.

A tall blond haired man was standing in the kitchen with a wooden crate, "Where should I put this?" He asked.

"On the counter is fine," Jayden replied. His voice was cool in a way that Mike had never heard before, not even when Jayden faced off with the Nighloks, and it made him hesitate outside the kitchen door to watch.

"There you go," the man said, turning with a polite expression. It faded as he saw Jayden to be replaced by an expression both nervous and embarrassed. "There's one more box, Mister Shiba, and then I'll be out of your way."

Jayden nodded once, "Far be it from me to interfere with your job, Mister Carter." He pivoted and stalked away.

As Mister Carter headed back outside, Ji sighed and left the kitchen. When he saw Mike watching, he nodded, "That went better than it could have."

"What's going on?" Mike asked, he felt like he did back when he had first come to Shiba House, lost and confused, surrounded by people who knew so much more than he did. It was a feeling he had not enjoyed then, and he did not enjoy now.

"I will explain later," Ji began.

The doorbell rang, and they could hear Jayden run down the hall to throw open the front door, "Antonio!" He shouted.

Mike darted past Ji and into the hallway to find Jayden _kissing_ Antonio, who seemed stiff. Behind the two, looking amused was Lady Mikayla. "Did someone say Antonio?" Emily asked as she and Mia came down the hall. When she saw Mikayla, she stopped short.

Mikayla watched Emily carefully, and then looked back as Jayden and Antonio parted, "What's wrong?" Jayden asked quietly.

Antonio was staring at the floor, whatever he said, Mike couldn't make it out, but Mikayla looked frustrated, and Jayden jerked back, as stunned and hurt as if Antonio had actually slapped him.

"Tony," Jayden said, cupping his friend's face and making him look up. "No, Tony. You _saved_ Mikayla. You did nothing wrong."

"She could have died," Antonio protested. "If I hadn't been so angry."

"No," Jayden said, in that firm, leader voice that made something in Mike want obey instantly. "No, Tony, you did nothing wrong." He stared into his friend's face intently, "I don't need someone who is perfect, I just need you."

They stared at each other for a long moment, and Mike tried not to watch because it seemed too intimate a moment, whatever was going on between the pair, but his eyes kept sliding back, awed by their expressions, the intensity of what was between them. It wasn't until Antonio's shoulders slumped and he allowed Jayden to pull him into a hug that Mike felt like he could actually breath again.

Then Mikayla moved, slipping around the two men to approach Emily. She looked like she was bracing herself to do some difficult task, with her chin raised and her shoulders square. Mike stiffened and stepped forward, but Kevin caught his arm. "Wait," he murmured, lips barely moving.

"Emily," Mikayla said looking uncomfortable, her words falling out of her in a rush, as if she had to say them fast or she would never say them at all. "I need to apologize. I was thoughtless, I hurt you, and what I did was wrong. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I only want to tell you that I am sorry for what happened between us."

Emily stared at Mikayla for a long moment, and then she smiled, "I forgive you," she said quietly. "I have a letter from Serena, it just arrived, and she's asked me a lot of questions about you. I didn't realize that you were the same age."

Mikayla nodded, "Thank you."

Whatever else she might have said was cut off by a crash in the kitchen. When Mike turned, he found the food deliveryman, 'Mister Carter', picking himself up off the floor, surrounded by the groceries that had been in the box he had landed on top of." Are you ok?" Mike asked, stepping forward to collect an apple.

"I tripped on the door jam," Carter said. He started to move the box he had dropped when there was a loud ripping sound. The sleeve of his button down work shirt flapped against his arm, ripped from shoulder almost to his wrist; Carter regarded his arm with a sort of weary resignation.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked.

"It just caught my sleeve," Carter replied, "not even a scratch, sir."

"I'm just Mike," Mike said, picking up another apple.

"You don't have to do that," Carter said as he began to collect groceries close to him.

Mike grinned at him, "And leave you to pick up all by yourself? My mother taught me better manners than that."

Carter winced as he straightened up. "My name is Will," he said finally, "and thank you."

"Here," Kevin said as he picked up the box, "I'm always tripping on that lintel too when my hands are full." He frowned as he looked down at Carter's arm.

"It's cursed," Jayden said, startling them. "Uncle Ben," he hesitated as his eyes darted down at Emily for a moment, "They used to tease him about being clumsy, and one day Uncle Damien said the wrong thing or something, because after that he couldn't walk over any of the slate floors with something in his hands without falling over. Most of the slate is not spelled anymore, but there are a couple of pieces. Some of it wore off, but a couple of years ago, we renovated and pulled most of the stone up. I think that piece of slate in that hallway is one of the last still in the house. It must detect your symbol power or something."

Mike had known, objectively, that Jayden had known the last Ranger team, but this was definitely the first time Jayden had ever mentioned it. From the smile that Emily gave Jayden, she was not upset to hear about the brother she had never known. "Are you going to juggle those or something?" Kevin asked.

Mike jumped and glanced down at the apples he was carrying, "Nah," he said with a grin at Kevin, "I can't juggle." He bent over to pick up a box of cereal when Carter's arm with the ripped sleeve came into view. Mike could instantly see why Kevin had hesitated when he had seen it; Carter's arm was covered in burn scars.

Mike swallowed and straightened up, and for a brief moment, his eyes met Carter's own. Carter turned away, "If there's nothing else, Mister Shiba," he said, "I need to get going."

"Just one question," Jayden said, his voice slightly warmer than it had been before, "I thought you joined the Army."

"Marines actually," Carter replied, "I'm home on leave and my aunt's usual delivery man called in sick."

Jayden nodded, "I see. Thank you for the delivery." He stepped past Mike and offered his hand, which Carter hesitantly shook.

"You're welcome, Mister Shiba." Carter said and started down the hall, one hand digging the keys out of his pocket.

Once the door shut, Antonio whistled, "Who was that?"

Jayden turned so that he could see Antonio, "You don't remember him?"

"No, should I?" Antonio asked.

Mike put his armload on the counter and began to unload the grocery boxes.

"That was Will Carter," Jayden said, "does that ring any bells."

Mike could hear Antonio muttering for a moment, "Oh," he exclaimed, "_babies."_

"Exactly," Jayden said, sounding a little amused.

"Did he ever stop bothering you?" Antonio asked.

"Call it what it was," Jayden said, "Will Carter was a bully, and a bad one."

_"You_ were bullied?" Emily blurted out suddenly.

Mike flipped open one of the cabinets to put things away and jumped with Kevin stepped up beside him. He smirked at his friend but continued to slide the various boxes into the cabinet.

"Carter's dad worked at FTP," Jayden said, "for all that I was homeschooled, we ran into each other on occasion. He was taller, and heavier than I was for the most part, and older too, I think."

"He also had a troubled home life," Ji said, "Thank you Kevin and Mike."

"Not a problem, Mentor," Mike said.

"It doesn't excuse Will from being a bully," Jayden said, his tone harsh. "And I still came out the worse for our encounters."

"Jayden," Ji began.

"He's got some burn scars, because he pushed me too hard just when my powers were coming online, he experienced a one percent reduction in flexibility of his arm and shoulder." Jayden said with quiet intensity, "but compared to my encounters with him. Do you need the list again, Ji?"

"Jayden," Ji said.

"Bruises," Jayden began, his voice deadly calm, "a black eye, broken nose, a broken arm, a sprained ankle, and how could I ever forget the words _ocular penetration._ For all that how I did it was wrong, that he walked away with a one percent reduction in flexibility is a minor price to pay."

Mike wanted to turn around, to watch this odd showdown between Jayden and Ji, but he could not do it. He kept sorting out the groceries instead, trying to pretend that he was not within five feet of such an impressive show down.

"Jayden," Mikayla said, an odd tone in her voice, "_what did you do?"_

"You know how you can't really control your power when it first wakes up? My first manifestation of fire symbol power came about when I was fifteen. Carter decided he wanted to torment me for wearing glasses and being shuffled off to FTP's empty boardroom again. I object, he punched me in the head, I threw my hands up to keep him from hitting me again and his shirt caught on fire."

Something clicked in Mike's brain and he spun, "Wait a minute," he said, _"You're_ the mystery kid who tried to torch one of the high school kids?"

Everyone in the room stared at him, "What?" Jayden asked.

"I was about ten," Mike said, "It was this big rumor going around that some crazy, mystery kid tried to torch one of the high school football players. A lot of the older kids were pretty freaked out by it, they thought they'd be next, and Mom almost transferred me to a school on the mainland."

"I remember that," Ji said, "I spoke with her and she understood what happened."

"Did you hear about it, Kevin?" Jayden asked.

"Me?" Kevin said, "No, I don't remember hearing anything like that. I was homeschooled, and the guys on the club team weren't encouraged to gossip, we were there to swim."

"He was ok though," Jayden said, "almost no loss of function, and people finally figured out just how far he'd gone as a bully. They shipped him off to military school, and apparently it turned him around completely." He tilted his head a little and leaned over as Antonio put his arm around Jayden's shoulders, "It doesn't mean that I've forgiven him or anything."

"Jayden," Mikayla said.

Jayden pivoted to face his sister, his tone was cold and flat, "Mikayla, _with contacts_ right now, my vision is 20/90. That is after having vision correction surgery. My doctor says I cannot try again, my eyes would not take it. The reason for that is because he pushed me face first through several bushes and into a tree when I was a child. Excuse me for finding forgiveness a little hard to offer over that."

Mikayla held up her hands, "Easy, Jay, I get it." She glanced at Antonio, "Tony's told me some stories about how you became friends."

Jayden glanced at Antonio, who shrugged and smiled, "It was only fair, and it wasn't anything too embarrassing." He paused, "Not for you, anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: I apologize, this is two days late and got a bit out of hand.

* * *

Things were different from before, Antonio noticed. Jayden's attitude was like a punch in the gut, even with his shields as strong as he could make them. As he watched, Jayden and Mikayla face off both looking scared and determined. Antonio wondered what had happened to his friend to cause those dark circles under his eyes. Quiet voices and soft thumps from the kitchen drew his attention, however, and Antonio eased away to see what was going on.

Mike and Kevin were putting away the groceries that Carter had delivered. "Hey," Antonio offered.

"Hey man," Mike said, "glad you're back."

"Glad to be back," Antonio said as he boosted himself onto the kitchen's breakfast bar. "What happened while I was away?"

Mike shrugged, "We fought Nighloks, kept the city safe; nothing special."

Antonio narrowed his eyes, "Mike, I am an Empath; I know you're lying to me."

"Maybe I am," Mike said, meeting Antonio's eyes firmly, "but you need to talk to Jayden about what happened while you were gone."

"He's right," Kevin said, not looking at Antonio.

Antonio crossed his arms, "Is there anything you can tell me?"

Mike looked at Kevin for a moment, and then smiled shyly, "Emily and I went on a date."

"Congratulations," Antonio said with a grin, "Now the question is, did you ask her or did she ask you?"

Kevin coughed, and Antonio saw him cover his smile with his hand as he did so. "I asked him," Emily said as she bounced into the kitchen, "Are there any bananas? I have been craving bananas lately."

"We have a whole bunch of them," Mike said, offering her the fruit.

"Thanks," Emily said, taking one.

"Hey Emily," Antonio said, and held out his fist, "good for you."

"I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you," Emily replied as she tapped his fist with her own. She glanced at Mike out of the corner of her eye, and then focused on her banana.

"What did you do?" Mike asked.

"I told Emily that if nothing else helped, she should try to picture it as if she had to talk to you to stop a Nighlok." Antonio replied. "Emily's very brave when it comes to the Nighloks."

Emily blushed and took a step back, "I should," she said, "I told Mia," she took another step back and bolted.

Antonio watched her go, and started pulling his shields down to see what Emily's emotional state could tell him. "So what happened on Eltare?" Kevin asked, "Tyzonne, the Overdrive Silver, tried to explain it, but I was lost."

Antonio sighed, "I think that's a story best told to the group as a whole. It's very complicated."

"On that note," Mikayla said, "Kevin, Mike, do you know where Mia and Emily are? We need to hold a team meeting. Clear the air, as it were." Antonio cleared his throat and Mikayla stared at him for a moment, "I mean, will you please find Mia and Emily, or tell me where I can find them so that we can have a team meeting?"

Kevin nodded, "I think I can find them," he said. "We'll meet you in the dining room." He put a can of soup into the cabinet before leaving.

"Thank you, Mikayla," Antonio said as he slid off the counter.

"Thank you," Mikayla said.

Antonio walked down the hall to where Ji and Jayden were waiting at the door to the dining room. "Hi Mentor," Antonio said with a bright smile, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Ji replied, "happy that you are back. I trust everything is okay?"

Antonio shrugged, "Well, honestly, the intergalactic incident wasn't my fault. Besides, Berna swore that his hair would turn back to normal soon enough."

"Which is a complete and utter shame," Mikayla announced, "he looks good with lime green and purple hair."

"You're just mad that we couldn't do anything more permanent," Antonio said lightly.

"Of course I am," Mikayla replied as she settled on one of the stools. "After what he said to you, he got off lightly."

Antonio shook his head and gave Jayden a little smile, "She's exaggerating, it wasn't that bad."

"You're lying," Mikayla said flatly, "I saw you afterwards."

Jayden caught Antonio's arm, "_Are_ you ok?"

"I'm fine," Antonio replied, "Dad's best friend Rocky took care of things, ok? I just enjoyed the aftermath."

"What happened?" Emily asked as she followed Kevin and Mia into the dining room. Mike was settling onto one of the stools as well.

"We should start at the beginning," Mikayla said. "And that is an apology to all of you. I am not good at dealing with people. My uncle, the person who raised me, was always aware of the fact that I was destined to become the Lady Shiba, and he acted accordingly by keeping a distance between us. His wife, our aunt," she glanced at Jayden, "she did not like me. She wanted children, and Uncle Brian would not let anything come between him and his duty to train me. After Uncle Brian died, she sent me to a private school to finish my education and then let me find my own way in the world."

"By making her own way in the world," Antonio jumped in, "Kayla means that she took on a fake name and became a champion race car driver over in Europe."

"I wasn't a champion," Mikayla said. "I was just a good driver on a champion team. My boss was the champion."

"What she's still not saying," Antonio said, "is that her boss was Ronnie Robinson."

"Wait, Ronnie from Overdrive?" Emily said, "I like her."

Mikayla nodded, "Yes she was my boss. After she retired, I shared ownership of VR, the team, with another driver, but she was crippled in a crash about a year after that and we agreed to disband the team."

"But why did you do it?" Kevin asked.

"I got into racing as a mechanic, to learn how to work on engines because I liked it. Then I became a test driver, and finally a driver with VR Racing. During my time piloting the Lion Folding Zord, some of the skills I picked up as a driver have proven handy." Mikayla said, "I'm sorry, Kevin, for what I said."

Antonio cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows, because Mikayla needed to explain herself a bit better.

"I may be able to perform the sealing symbol," Mikayla said, "and the fire symbol, but as Lady Shiba, I am required to be able to handle _all_ aspects of symbol power. The symbols that you use are difficult, especially for someone for whom using symbols such as water are in direct opposition to their nature."

"What she means, Kevin, is that Mikayla was afraid that you might not be able to handle some of the more difficult water symbols we might need, and lashed out based on that fear because she has trouble with them." Antonio said.

Kevin nodded, "I understand, Mikayla, and I forgive you."

"I also apologize for my actions on the whole," Mikayla said, "I was raised to expect certain behavior in myself when I came to team, especially if Jayden had to summon the team before I was ready. In speaking with other Rangers on Eltare, and thinking back on my own actions, I behaved badly. I can say things, make excuses for what happened, but the end result is that I hurt all of you in different ways."

Antonio snorted, "What she means is that she doesn't want Mike to be inspired by what happened on Eltare."

"What did happen on Eltare?" Jayden asked.

"Why did you have to stay on Eltare?" Ji asked.

Antonio took a deep breath, "Because Zhane of KO-35, the Silver Astro Ranger, thought that my failure to identify Mikayla as a Silver Ranger was done with malicious intent as opposed to a lack of experience, I was required to go to Eltare to be judged. Since I am technically the only Gold Ranger on Earth, and we look to Eltare for guidance, the Eltarean Gold Ranger is my… not my boss, exactly, but, he has some limited authority over me."

"You knew as soon as you saw Mikayla's aura," Jayden said, "how?"

Antonio closed his eyes, "Because Zhane has little tolerance for my dad and his team, and while he's been friendly to me in the past, this is the sort of mistake that could cost Mikayla her life. I should have been better able to see Mikayla's color when I saw it."

"Tony," Mikayla said, "this isn't your fault. You said it yourself, you do not have experience. Dawion and Halon both said that what happened was not your fault. I was such a bitch at that time, so focused on what I thought had to be and what must be, that your plan was probably the only way to get through to me."

"Another question," Mike said, "how could you know that Mikayla was a Silver Ranger?"

Antonio took a deep breath, "I have Empathy, the ability to psychically sense and project emotions. I was a latent Empath until I had a very interesting run in with Dustin a few years ago. I thought my ability woke up at full power, and they trained me enough that I could wait to finish my training on Eltare, or so we thought. While my abilities did jolt awake, it was not at their full strength. I have been getting stronger as an Empath at a very slow rate. I just thought that I was doing something wrong. When we got to Eltare, Dawion realized what was happening and he got me under special shielding that kept me from picking up everything from everyone like I had been. He is Eltare's current purple ranger, and a very strong Empath. Halon is the Eltarean Gold Ranger. When Dawion told Halon what was going on, Halon ordered me to stay on Eltare until I finished training. Since Mikayla was going to be a while, healing from what the Red Power did and learning some about her own powers, it worked out."

"What intergalactic incident were you involved in?" Ji asked.

Antonio bit his lip for a moment, and Mikayla cleared her throat. "Cassie Chan, the Pink Astro Ranger, died in a planetary attack while we were on Eltare along with her husband, the Phantom Ranger, and two other Earth Rangers, Max Cooper and Daniel Delgado. They were ambushed in friendly territory. Zhane, for reasons best left unsaid, believe that Antonio deserved part of the blame because if Antonio had not of asked for help to deal with me, then Zhane would have been there to help Cassie and the others. Tony's dad has a teammate who lives on the planet Javor. You have been there, Jayden, he owns the Haven. When Rocky, that is his name, heard about what happened with Zhane, he spoke to his wife Alia, who was one of Javor's Rangers. Alia spoke to her teammates and the current Aura Rangers, and then they talked to the Rangers at the Haven. They all know and like Rocky, and some of them have met Tony at some point or other. When they heard about Zhane screaming at Tony as he did, they reacted. With the help of Zhane's wife, Karone, they pretty much too that Intergalactic Prank Week thing and crammed it into less than a day."

"Like I said, that totally was _not_ my fault," Antonio said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: I would like to thank WWMTgirl for prompting me into writing this, even if she doesn't know the full story. On another note, I'm looking for a beta for this story, specifically. I need some advice on daily life for Samurai in the 1600s. If you yourself, or someone you know, could possibly advise me, please message me and let me know. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Antonio bounced on his toes, watching as the group of pedestrians made their way off the ferry from the mainland. He'd been on his way to his favorite fishing place when a surprise phone call had sent him to the docks instead. Now, he scanned the group, looking for an all too familiar blond.

An old woman walking past him stumbled; Antonio darted forward, catching her before she could hit the pavement. "Are you all right?" Antonio asked as he steadied her.

"I'm just fine," the older woman said, she bowed to him, _"Domo."_

_"Dou itashi mashite."_ Antonio replied, and bowed in return.

The woman smiled at him, her eyes vanishing for a moment in the wrinkles. "Farewell," she murmured and walked away.

"Still helping little old ladies then?"

Antonio grinned, as he turned back around, "Nothing wrong with that, sometimes they have hot grandchildren to introduce me too."

"Like you'd be interested," Brett Hilliard said with a matching grin.

Antonio caught his extended hand and pulled Brett into a backslapping hug, "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm great," Brett replied, "you, on the other hand, you've found a great hiding spot. Are you on the run from the law? Did I blow your cover?"

Antonio laughed, "No," he gestured to the town, "this is where I'm from. My mom grew up here and I have a couple of distant cousins. I'm just visiting." He stepped back, "I haven't eaten yet, and I know a great spot."

"Great, I'm starving," Brett said, he hesitated, "I might have to borrow a couple of bucks though, most of my money is going to get the car fixed."

"What's wrong with your car?" Antonio asked. "And don't worry, I'll be happy to pay for lunch."

"Alternator went out," Brett said bitterly.

"Ouch," Antonio said, "let's get moving, the restaurant's a couple of blocks from here."

"Lead the way," Brett said.

They walked together for a few minutes before Antonio asked, "How was your Christmas, by the way?"

"Hot," Brett said, "Kailey and I had a command appearance at the Hilliard Family Christmas Party in Adelaide."

"Double ouch," Antonio said with a laugh.

"I did get to see Kat's kid," Brett said, "He's going to be an interesting adult in ten years."

Antonio nodded a little, thinking about Kat and her son. After Kat's fiancé had died days before their wedding, Kat had returned to Australia to raise the son he had left her. There had been some scandal over Kat's marriage, but Antonio had never tried to figure it out. Of course, the irony of Antonio being friends with Brett through their days at the Wind Academy as an elemental triad, and being friendly acquaintances with _Kat_ through the Rangers amused him when sometimes. "What's he up to now?" Antonio asked instead.

"Mike wants to be a jack of all trades, apparently. He's made friends with a number of local handymen, mechanics, and the like. Kat says he's becoming a great help around the house now, he's actually taking care of the lawn without her having to bribe him." Brett shrugged.

"Yeah, but you're an Earth Ninja," Antonio said, "you _like_ working in the dirt."

Screams filled the air and the scattered pedestrians began to look around. Antonio rested his hand on his pocket, cradling his morpher as he scanned the street. People were running down one of the cross streets, screaming. There was the maniacal laugh of a Nighlok followed by something blowing up. "You live here?" Brett snapped.

"Cheap housing," Antonio replied, "Monster shelter is this way, come on!" His morpher began to vibrate as he led Brett down the street to the shelter. Antonio knew that he couldn't just run off, Jason would kill him for not making sure Brett was safe, and Kat would rip him a new one for getting Brett involved in the Rangers without her permission. He bit his lip and checked the street, people were evacuating from the surrounding cafés and stores, heading for the same shelter.

Another explosion, louder and closer, set the crowd to screaming and running, shoving people aside as they went. Two big men charged between Antonio and Brett, each carrying a pair of children. Antonio slowed and changed his path, while Brett was carried away by the running crowd, Antonio managed to duck into an alley way out of the crowd. A cop stopped and regarded him for a moment, and then nodded, clearly recognizing Antonio. "Good luck," the cop said.

"You to," Antonio replied as he hauled out his morpher and hurried down the alley, "Go for Antonio."

"Where were you? Never mind, there's a Nighlok downtown. Get down there," Mikayla said, she sounded like she was running.

"I'm already downtown," Antonio said, "I had to get out of a crowd, sorry. I'll hold this thing until you get here." He reached the end of the alley and ran back towards where the Nighlok was, marked by another explosion. "Samurai Morpher, Gold Power," he shouted, then grabbed the stop sign on the corner to help him turn up the street. "Hey you," he shouted at the Nighlok, "hold it right there."

"Gold Ranger," the Nighlok said in a screechy, feminine voice.

Antonio stopped and took a moment to study his opponent. The Nighlok looked like someone had thrown an octopus, a tube of lipstick, a cow and a hammer into a blender and turned on high. "Who are you supposed to be? Cowtopus? Octocow? Hamercowstick?"

"Clactolip," the Nighlok said.

"Gesundheit," Antonio said. He reached back for his sword as the Nighlok lifted her hand.

"Moogers," She declared.

"Barracuda Blade," Antonio said and dove into the crowd of Moogers.

He was surrounded and pushing his way to a nearby building to get his back to the wall, when a clang behind him announced the arrival of the others. "Couldn't wait?" Mikayla asked as she backed into him.

"No choice," Antonio replied. "Did you see the Nighlok?"

"Ugly as sin," Mikayla said agreeably. "We should get back to the others."

"Right," Antonio agreed as he turned around. He tried to keep from telegraphing the flinch as he saw Mikayla's uniform.

"Hey," Mikayla said, and cuffed his helmet, "stop it, Tony. We've got a Nighlok to deal with."

"Right," Antonio replied and followed her to where the other Rangers had cleared a large area.

"You two all right?" Jayden asked as they joined them.

"Antonio's being an idiot, but we're fine," Mikayla said. She turned to look at Antonio, hands on her hips, "You need to stop, ok."

"Sorry," Antonio muttered, but he did feel bad. He'd tried to focus on the traditional Samurai uniforms, instead of his own gold and blue uniform. He hadn't remembered what the Samurai uniforms looked like when Cam had helped him build his morpher, so he'd let the Power cast his suit and trusted it to be appropriate. That Mikayla possessed a red and silver version of his own uniform was something he still wasn't happy about; still, as Rocky had pointed out, the red and silver attested to Mikayla's identity and heritage just as his gold and blue eluded to his ninja history and his gold identity.

"Worry about whatever it is later," Jayden said, "we have a fight on our hands."

FOHX

Battle over, Antonio made his way back to the monster shelter, where Brett was emerging looking worried. "Tony!" He shouted, "There you are, I was looking for you."

"Yeah," Antonio said, "They sent me down a few blocks to another shelter." He ignored the people who clearly recognized him and slung his hand over the other man's shoulders, "Let's get that dinner. Your car will be ready before you know it."


End file.
